WWE Backstage One-Shots
by CudderN9neSonicDaHamiltonB.o.B
Summary: WARNING: Smut. I'll try to take as many requests as possible. Whenever I get writer's block, I'll do another chapter of this story. All chapters are unrelated to one-another. (Ch.1 Charlotte and Nia make a deal, Ch.2 Apollo shows Alexa he's not boring, Ch.3 Naomi's new gimmick gets Becky's attention, Ch.4 Bayley cheers Seth up, Ch.5 Sasha tries not to get too attached to Carmella)
1. What's Below It

**Leave requests in the reviews! I personally think I'd be terrible at writing male slash, so I won't do any of those. For some reason, I really want to do an Apollo Crews-Alexa Bliss one, as well as a Becky Lynch-Naomi one, so any suggestions for those would be appreciated too.**

 **Title: What's Below It  
Paring: Charlotte Flair and Nia Jax  
Time Period: The week before Fastlane 2017**

"Nia! I'm so glad you're here." Charlotte said, rushing into the locker room. It wasn't until then that Charlotte noticed Nia had the distinction of being the only girl in the locker room she had to look UP to speak to.

"What do you want?"

Nia didn't even look at Charlotte, or acknowledge her presence. Had that been any of the other girls, the blonde four-time women's champion would've corrected that disrespectful behavior. Nia however, was different. She could get away with things that other girls in the locker room couldn't.

"I need you to take care of something for me."

"Something or someone?"

"Bayley."

"I'm listening." Nia said, still refusing to turn around to face Charlotte, or show any interest in the conversation at all.

"She has what's mine, and at Fastlane, I need you to help me get it back."

Nia rolled her eyes.

"I will, but you have to give my what I've been waiting for since I got called up."

"Deal." Charlotte said immediately.

Charlotte didn't know exactly what she was agreeing to, but she assumed it was a shot at the Raw Women's Championship. What else could Nia possibly want from her? She knew for a fact Nia didn't need a tag team partner, and she'd been complaining for months about being outside of the title picture.

Without another word, Nia left the locker room.

* * *

It was Fastlane. Charlotte sat in her personal locker room, awaiting her upcoming match with Bayley. She had no idea what Nia's plan was, but she was confident that with both Dana and Nia on her side, there was no way that she could lose.

Just then, Sasha Banks stormed in.

"What the fuck did you do!?" She exclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"They found Bayley in her locker room naked, sweaty, and unconscious, with bruises all over her, and they're saying she can't compete tonight! What the fuck did you and Dana do!?"

Charlotte's eyes got huge.

"What the hell!? I didn't do anything to her, I just got here!"

"Well now, Foley added you to me and Nia's match, and it's a triple threat for the vacant title."

Charlotte immediately stood up.

"What!? That's not fair!" she shouted, as Sasha smirked.

"Careful what you wish for."

Sasha left, as Charlotte nervously paced around her locker room. Now that Nia had a shot at the title, she didn't need to hold up her end of the bargain. If anything, Bayley being out of action made everything worse for Charlotte.

"You're on in 2 minutes" a talent agent said, peaking his head into her locker room.

Charlotte sighed and grabbed one of her trademark robes.

* * *

"Congrats, champ!" Dana exclaimed, high-fiving Charlotte, who was still in shock of how everything happened.

As the match began, Nia immediately began focusing on Sasha, relentlessly beating her down, throwing her to the outside, throwing her into both sets of steel steps, and even powerslamming her twice, before rolling her back into the ring, and walking back up the ramp. Everyone was confused, before Charlotte pinned Sasha, becoming the new Raw Women's Champion, while Nia didn't even look back.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Nia's plan worked really-"

"Shhhh!" Charlotte exclaimed, grabbing Dana by the wrist and pulling her into her locker room.

"What!? What's wrong!?"

"I don't know what the fuck Nia did to Bayley, and if anyone finds out I had anything to do with it, I could be in HUGE trouble."

"...you think they'd strip you of the title?"

"I could get fired! Go to jail!"

"Jail!?"

"I don't know!?"

Just then, Nia entered the locker room, saying nothing.

Charlotte and Dana simply stared at her, as she sat down on a nearby chair.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Dana, can you leave please?" Charlotte asked.

Dana nodded, and quickly left the room.

"What did you do to Bayley exactly?"

"I held up my end of the bargain. You never said I couldn't have fun while doing it." Nia shrugged, with a smile.

Charlotte shuddered a bit, at the thought of what Nia did to Bayley.

"Isn't Bayley gonna tell people what you did?"

"I attacked her from behind and knocked her out. She never saw me... or knew what was happening afterwards."

"Well, she's gonna want her rematch at Wrestlemania, but after that I can talk to Foley about getting you a title match." Charlotte said, not wanting to know 'what was happening afterwards'.

"Wait... you actually want to give me a title shot?"

"...no, but that was the deal."

Nia looked confused for a little while, before she realized what Charlotte meant. Then, she started laughing.

"What's funny?" Charlotte asked.

"You think I wanted a title shot!?" Nia asked, laughing even harder.

"You said you wanted something you've been waiting for since you got called up."

"I don't want what's around your waist... I want what's below it."

The locker room fell silent, as Charlotte began connecting several dots in her head, as Nia basically started undressing Charlotte with her eyes.

"Nia there's clearly been a major misunderstanding here. I was under the impression that you wanted a title shot. Not... other stuff."

"A deal is a deal, Charlotte."

"I didn't know what I was agreeing to! I'm not into girls. Sorry."

"Bullshit. The way Dana's up your ass 24/7, you have to be fucking."

"She's my protege. I like guys, Nia."

"I want what you promised me, and I want it now." Nia said, locking the door.

"Nia, you can have a title shot and anything else you want, but we're not doing anything like that. I'll pay you, Dana can be your assistant for a week, whatever."

"You can either be like Alicia, and give me what I want, or be like Bayley, and have it taken from you."

Charlotte sighed, as Nia began walking towards her. Charlotte stood up, her back against the wall.

"Well, Nia, I guess I have to-"

Charlotte immediately punched Nia in the face, and tried to run past her, but Nia put her hand on Charlotte's throat and shoved her back into the wall.

"Could've just made this easy for both of us." Nia said, putting her other hand around Charlotte's throat, as Charlotte desperately tried to rip Nia's hands off of it.

As Nia continued applying pressure, Charlotte started turning purple. Charlotte desperately tried kicking at Nia's legs, but stopped when Nia slammed her head into the wall, her hands still around Charlotte's throat. Charlotte began tapping out, on Nia's wrists. Nia continued choking her for a few seconds before deciding to let go.

"What do I... what do I have to do!?" Charlotte asked, gasping for air.

"Well for starters, strip for me."

Charlotte started to tear up a bit, in frustration, realizing there was no easy way out of this.

"Nia, please, is there anything else I can do?"

"You can stop testing my patience and get naked."

"But what do I have to do after that?"

"We'll play it by ear, see how everything goes." Nia shrugged.

Charlotte sighed, removing her attire top, revealing her bra. She started to undo her bra and Nia grabbed her arms, stopping her.

"No. That's not how I want you."

"What?" Charlotte asked confused.

"Get down to your bra and panties first."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, and removed boots and socks, before beginning to remove her attire's bottoms.

"Wait!" Nia exclaimed.

"What now?"

"Turn around before you do it."

Charlotte sighed, and turned to face the wall, as Nia got on her knees behind her.

"Go ahead."

Charlotte slowly removed her attire bottoms, revealing her panties.

Nia immediately planted a kiss on the right cheek of her ass, before rubbing her face in it, earning a sharp gasp from Charlotte, who wasn't expecting it.

She gasped again, as Nia began slowly kissing up her ass, and up her back, all the way up to her neck, slowly standing up behind her. Charlotte closed her eyes, starting to pretend it was Roman Reigns, or Seth Rollins. That was until her fantasy was ruined by the sound of Nia's voice.

"You like that?" Nia asked.

"Not really."

Nia lightly put her fingers on the crotch of Charlotte's panties.

"Your body language says otherwise."

"I was thinking about guys."

Nia chuckled.

"That's gonna be hard to do when you're eating me out."

Charlotte's eyes became wide.

"Wait, what!?" She asked, turning around, only to be met by a kiss.

Charlotte sighed, annoyed as Nia began grabbing her breasts, through her bra.

"I'm not gonna be as rough as I usually am because I really really like you... I'm still going to dominate you, though." Nia said.

Charlotte just responded with a look of disgust before Nia began kissing her again.

Nia lowered her kisses to Charlotte's neck.

"Please don't leave a hickey."

That request went in one ear and out of the other as Nia left dark bruise after dark bruise on Charlotte's neck with her mouth.

"Mmm... fuck." Charlotte moaned, involuntarily.

"Admit you like that shit right now, bitch." Nia said, grabbing her chin, forcing her to make eye contact.

"It felt good." Charlotte shrugged.

"You like when I suck on your neck like that?"

"...I guess."

"It's a yes or no question."

Charlotte frowned.

"Yes."

"You're my bitch." Nia proclaimed, grabbing a handful of Charlotte's blonde hair and yanking it hard.

"OW!"

"On your knees."

Charlotte immediately complied, dropping to her knees for Nia.

"When I pull your hair like that, that means on your knees, okay?" Nia asked, helping her stand back up.

Charlotte nodded as Nia kissed her again.

"I can do whatever I want to you right now."

That statement made Charlotte frown even more as Nia reached around her back, to undo her bra. Once she got it off, she began slowly sucking on Charlotte's nipples.

Charlotte exhaled loudly.

"You like it?" Nia asked, continuing to tease Charlotte's right nipple with her tongue.

Charlotte said nothing, wetting her fingertips with her own tongue and squeezing her jealous left one. She once again, closed her eyes, imagining it was Roman Reigns. That helped a lot, as Nia switched nipples, causing Charlotte to moan.

Nia once again began kissing her. She kissed up her chest, up her neck, and all the way back to her lips. Charlotte kissed back, her eyes still closed.

As their tongues danced and the kiss continued, Nia reached her hand into Charlotte's underwear.

Charlotte moaned into the kiss as Nia began to please her. Nia broke the kiss.

"Open your fucking eyes." Nia demanded.

Charlotte sighed, her illusion of Seth Rollins pinning her against the wall and pleasuring her was ruined when she was forced to look Nia Jax in the eyes.

"You like that?"

"Yes ma'am." Charlotte nodded, not breaking eye contact.

"You better say MY name when you cum." Nia said.

Charlotte simply nodded again, moaning.

Nia increased her speed, making small, soft circles on Charlotte's clit and the surrounding area.

"Oh..."

Nia smirked.

"N-Nia..." Charlotte stuttered.

"What?"

"N...Nia!" She moaned louder.

Nia looked at Charlotte, confused for a bit.

"OH MY GOD! NIA! NIA!" Charlotte moaned out, as Nia realized what was happening.

"That's right." She smiled.

"FUCK! NIA! NIA! NIA! NIA!"

Charlotte's legs began trembling, as she finished her orgasm. Nia gave her zero time to recover, immediately grabbing her hair and yanking it hard. Charlotte moaned in pain, as she dropped to her knees.

Nia pulled down her own pants and underwear, standing in front of her.

"My turn."

Charlotte, having no more dignity to lose at this point, immediately complied, putting her mouth exactly where Nia wanted it.

"Fuck, Charlotte!" Nia moaned, surprised by Charlotte's aggressiveness and willingness. In reality, Charlotte was trying to get it over with as quickly as possible, but in Nia's head, she had completely turned her out.

"Oh shit, babe." Nia added, tangling her fingers in Charlotte's hair.

Charlotte became even more aggressive, and the sounds of her eating out Nia were now loudly audible.

"Holy fuck, Charlotte, I... fuck baby I'm cumming." Nia moaned.

Nia started moaning even louder, grabbing Charlotte's head and humping her face, as she orgasmed.

When she finished, she sat down on a nearby bench, as Charlotte slowly stood up.

"Bye." Charlotte said, starting to get dressed in her normal clothes.

Nia pulled up her own underwear and pants.

"Do I still get that title match?"

"Fuck off." Charlotte said, refusing to make eye contact.

Nia laughed.

"You still remember who's bitch you are, right?"

Charlotte said nothing.

"Let's see if it still works." Nia said, walking over and grabbing another handful of Charlotte's hair, yanking it.

Charlotte angrily shoved Nia away and Nia laughed even harder.

"See you around, bitch."

Nia winked at Charlotte and left the locker room. Seconds later, Dana walked in.

"Am I really up your ass 24/7?"

"Were you standing outside the entire time!?" Charlotte asked, grabbing a scarf out of her bag to cover up her neck.

"Yeah."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME!?"

"...it was kinda hot." Dana admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Move." Charlotte said angrily, grabbing her bags, shoving Dana out of the way, and walking out of the door.


	2. Personality

**Title: Personality  
Paring: Alexa Bliss and Apollo Crews  
Time Period: The Last Smackdown Before Wrestlemania 33**

 _Smackdown Live, March 28th, 2017_

Apollo and Mojo stood near the catering table.

"Dude, stop being a pussy. Just talk to her." Mojo laughed.

"It's not that simple."

"What's not that simple?" an Irish voice said from behind them.

The guys turned around to see Becky Lynch, standing there with Naomi, who had just made her return from injury, announcing her participation in the Smackdown Women's Championship at Wrestlemania.

"Apollo's got a crush on-"

"Dude, shut the hell up." Apollo said, as Mojo laughed.

"This ain't high school Apollo, if you like someone you should just tell them." Naomi said, with a chuckle.

Before Apollo could respond, he heard the voice that was quite possibly his favorite in the locker room.

"What is this, a flash mob? Move!" Alexa said, impatiently, her Smackdown Women's Championship draping over her shoulder.

Naomi and Becky rolled their eyes, stepping to the side, as Mojo and Apollo did the same.

Mojo saw this as the perfect opportunity to tell her.

"Actually, we were all talking about Apo-"

"Don't care." Alexa said, grabbing a muffin from the table and walking away.

"I can't wait to snatch that bitch bald at Mania and take my title back." Naomi said.

"Yeah, too bad I'm gonna do it first." Becky laughed.

Naomi rolled her eyes as they each grabbed something from the table and turned to leave.

"Good luck with your crush!" Becky called out as they left.

"Now Becky and Naomi know!" Apollo said angrily.

"It's fine, it's not like they know it's on Alexa."

"Say it out loud to the world, why don't you?"

"Well bro, I gotta go, that 10-man tag match is coming up, ya know?"

"Must be nice being on the show."

"Bro, you're the future... like the distant future... like 25, 30 years from now." Mojo said, with a smile.

Apollo punched him in the arm as Mojo laughed and left for his match. As Mojo disappeared in the distance, Kalisto approached him.

"Hey, I just saw Alexa, she's kinda freaking out about the match at Mania."

"So?"

"That's when you approach her, calm her down, help her take her mind off of things, if you catch my drift." Kalisto said, winking and elbowing Apollo.

"That would require her knowing I exist for one, secondly, her actually being interested in my existence, and third, us being alone."

"Oh and 4th, you to talk to her for once."

"You miss 100% of the shots you don't take, Crews." Apollo heard a slightly familiar voice say.

He turned around to see Rich Swann, standing with Akira Tozawa.

"Rich what are you even talking about?"

"You want Alexa right?"

"Tozawa, you told him!?"

Akira shrugged.

"I was talking to Ryder about it the other day, he thinks you should-"

"The whole locker room is gonna know by Mania." Apollo said, cutting Kalisto off.

"Dude, who would care about you wanting Alexa besides you and Alexa?" Rich shrugged.

"Well just stop telling people!" Apollo exclaimed, leaving.

The three crusierweights stood in awkward silence, until Kalisto broke it.

"I know what to do. It works in movies all the time. I'll tell Carmella, Carmella will tell Alexa, then Apollo will know if Alexa likes him or not." Kalisto said, proud of his 'master plan'.

"Doesn't that always turn out bad?" Rich asked.

"Bad idea." Akira agreed.

"...look, I'm just trying to get the man laid. He doesn't have the balls to do it himself, so it's me or nothing. That's what friends are for."

Rich and Akira nodded in agreement.

* * *

Carmella and James Ellsworth walked towards the exit of the arena, to see Kalisto standing there.

"Hey, Carmella."

"Why are you talking to my woman?" Ellsworth asked.

"So anyway, I was wondering if you can pass on a message to Alexa?" Kalisto asked, completely ignoring Ellsworth.

"I'm not an answering machine."

"Look, can you please just tell her that Apollo really really likes her? Cause he won't do it himself."

Carmella sighed.

"Fine, I'll mention it and get back to you."

"Thank you."

"Hey, and tell him if he's going after blondes know, he better keep his eyes off Carmella." Ellsworth said, putting his arm around her.

Kalisto ignored him again, leaving.

* * *

 _Wrestlemania 33, April 2nd, 2017_

Mojo and Apollo were walking towards the gorilla position, in preparation for the Andre The Giant Battle Royal.

"I don't care if your boy Gronk is out there, you're delusional if you think you're stopping me from winning this battle royal." Apollo said.

Before Mojo could respond, Carmella came over, pulling Apollo to the side.

"Carmella? What's up?" Apollo asked, confused. He had never really had a conversation with Carmella either.

"So I told Alexa that you really like her and-"

"Wait what!? You told Alexa!? I didn't even tell YOU!"

"...I thought you told Kalisto to tell me to tell Alexa that-"

"Kalisto!? I'm gonna kill that little... wait... so you told her?"

"Yeah." Carmella said, realizing the awkwardness of the situation.

"...what'd she say?"

"Well... I'm gonna keep it a hundred with you, she said you're kinda cute, but you're irrelevant, you're a loser, and you have the personality of a slice of wheat bread."

"In that order?"

"Actually, her exact quote was 'hahahaha, that loser is irrelevant, and he has the personality of a slice of wheat bread. He's kinda cute though.' so I guess that's not a complete rejection." Carmella shrugged.

"...Alexa thinks I'm cute?" Apollo smiled.

Carmella laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Andre The Giant Battle Royal, you guys are on!" a talent agent yelled.

Apollo joined the shuffle of lower card superstars, walking towards the entrance ramp.

"I gotta think of some cool shit to say after I win tonight." Apollo said, thinking out loud.

"Huh?" Jason Jordan asked, as everyone else talked amongst themselves.

"See, if I win tonight, then give an awesome interview afterwards, Alexa will see I DO have a personality."

"What are you talking about?"

Apollo just smiled, as the roar of the crowd got too loud for them to hear each other.

* * *

After the match, Apollo stood next to Kalisto, watching Mojo Rawley's victory interview on a television screen.

"Hey man, at least Mojo won." Apollo shrugged.

"How'd the Alexa thing go?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm supposed to kill you."

Kalisto laughed.

"Kill me? I did you a favor!"

Just then, Natalya approached them.

"Hey, just so you know, when I win the Smackdown Women's Championship tonight, Alexa's gonna need a shoulder to cry on." Natalya said, with a smirk, walking away.

"Dude, does EVERYONE know now!?" Apollo asked.

"She's got a point though, if Alexa loses, that's when you swoop in and cheer her up, if you know what I'm sayi-"

"YES! I know what you're saying! I understand sex jokes, I'm a grown ass man!"

"Okay, calm down, just making sure. Good luck."

Apollo sighed, realizing Kalisto and Natalya were right.

* * *

"AND THE NEEEEEW SMACKDOWN WOMEN'S CHAMPION, NAOMI!"

Apollo stood at the gorilla position, with Jimmy Uso.

"She did it! My baby did it!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Congrats, man." Apollo said.

"Who are you?"

"...Apollo Crews."

"Oh, yeah, right. Forgot."

Apollo simply nodded. He had too much on his mind to deal with trash talk.

They watched as Natalya and Carmella disappointedly limped back through the curtain, with Ellsworth close behind.

Next person to come through the curtain was Becky Lynch, who made brief eye contact with Apollo. She smirked, as she realized why he was there, and continued walking to the back.

Then, Alexa came through.

"Hey, I-" Apollo began.

"Do you really think this is a good time!?" Alexa asked, angrily, walking past Apollo and Jimmy.

"Aye! Aye you mad or nah!? I think she mad!" Jimmy teased.

Alexa flipped him off, continuing to walk to the back.

Apollo stared her up and down, as she left.

He simply put his head down and walked away as Naomi came through the curtain. The sounds of Naomi a celebrating echoing down the hall as he passed Roman Reigns, who was getting ready for the main event.

* * *

 _Smackdown Live, April, 4th, 2017_

"Dude, there's gonna be a Superstar Shake-Up next week, I might finally get to be on 205 Live, bro!" Kalisto said excitedly.

"...yeah." Apollo said.

"Dude, you've been moping around since they announced it, what's wrong?"

"What if I go to Raw? Or what if Alexa goes to Raw? I'll never have a shot!"

"Well, if Alexa wins this match, they can't send her to Raw, cause she'll be Smackdown Women's Champion." Kalisto shrugged, pointing at the television.

"1... 2... 3... Your winner, and STILL, the Smackdown Women's Champion, Naomi!"

"...yeah tonight might be your last chance." Kalisto said.

Kalisto left.

A few minutes later, Alexa came walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Alexa."

Alexa ignored him, walking past him.

"I said, hey, Alexa." Apollo said louder.

"Hi." She said, still walking away. He started to follow her.

Alexa opened the door to her locker room and walked inside. She tried to slam it shut, but Apollo was holding the door.

"What do you want!?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what!? Your crush!? I get it, you like me, a lot of people do, I'm hot! Go jack off to my Instagram or something, bye!"

"You said I was cute."

Alexa rolled her eyes.

"It's easy to be cute when all you do is smile." She shrugged.

Apollo chuckled, with a smile, entering and closing the door behind them.

"I'm not this boring guy that you think I am."

"Prove it."

"...what?"

"You want a shot with me, prove you're not boring and generic. Excite me. Right now." Alexa said, crossing her arms.

Apollo stood frozen, unsure what to do, watching his last chance slowly slip away from him.

Alexa raised her eyebrows, impatiently.

"Uh... like?..." Apollo said, confused.

"That's what I thought." Alexa said, grabbing her bag and leaving the room.

Apollo stood, watching Alexa's ass bounce around as she walked down the hall to exit the arena.

* * *

 _RAW, April 10th, 2017_

Apollo was given the call on Wednesday that he had been moved to RAW, and was invited to come to the arena early, for a meeting between Raw General Manager Kurt Angle, and the new RAW superstars.

Apollo entered the arena, noticing Kalisto.

"Apollo!" Kalisto exclaimed.

They high-fived.

"Guess we're team red now." Apollo shrugged with a smile.

He immediately heard his favorite voice in the locker room.

"'Guess we're team red now', you're so boring."

Apollo turned around to see Alexa Bliss smiling, and walking past him.

He stood, frozen with shock and excitement, until he realized he had to respond.

"Hey. You really think I'm boring?" Apollo called out.

Alexa turned around.

"I gave you a chance to prove you're not." she shrugged.

"Meet me at your new locker room after the meeting, then."

"Can't wait." Alexa said, sarcastically.

* * *

Bray Wyatt, Mickie James, Maryse, The Miz, Heath Slater, Rhyno, Dean Ambrose, Kalisto, Apollo Crews, and Alexa Bliss all stood in Kurt Angle's office.

Apollo and Alexa were both standing on the far right of the group, while Kurt stood in the front of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night Raw. I've selected each of you for a reason. The new direction we're going in-"

Alexa flinched, and her eyes got huge, as she felt Apollo's hand grab her ass.

No one else seemed to notice, so she didn't say anything, trying to pretend to be paying attention to Kurt like everyone else.

"You guys embody the new era of Raw. Bray Wyatt, the face of fear, one of the most unique superstars in WWE today, and Dean Ambrose, bringing back the illustrious Intercontinental Championship to Raw, where it belongs."

Alexa tensed up, feeling Apollo's hand, which was now inside of her underwear, touching the skin on her ass.

" _Oh my god is he really fucking doing this right now_?" Alexa thought, as she continued to nod and smile at Kurt.

"Alexa, and Mickie, two of the brightest stars of the Smackdown women's division, you guys will mix in great with the likes of Sasha Banks, Bayley, and-"

"What about me, Kurt!? Your smartest decision so far as Raw General Manager!?" The Miz asked.

Alexa gasped, as she felt Apollo's middle finger run down her ass crack, over her asshole, and onto the entrance of her vagina.

"Will you shut up?" Dean asked.

Alexa bit her lip as Apollo slowly started to insert his finger into her.

"My husband is the most must-see superstar in the WWE!" Maryse exclaimed.

"Yeah, must-see a barber."

Everyone laughed at Dean's joke, except Miz and Maryse, who didn't find it funny, and Alexa, who was trying to pretend nothing was going on.

"Dean, Miz, relax, both of you guys will have plenty of opportunities to prove yourselves and your worth." Kurt assured them.

Apollo then moved his finger, brushing it back and forth on top of Alexa's clit, beginning to make her knees weak. Then, without warning, he stopped and pulled his hand out of her underwear.

Alexa wanted to turn to her side and beg Apollo to continue, but she just balled her fist and kept her attention on Kurt.

* * *

After the meeting, Apollo put his bag and attire for that night's show into his locker room. He wasn't booked on the show, but talent agents told him to "always have his gear just incase". After that, he went to Alexa's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Get in here."

Apollo slowly opened the door to see Alexa, completely naked, in a chair, masturbating.

"Take me." She demanded.

"What?"

"Fucking take me!"

Apollo chuckled a bit, closing the door.

"I thought I was boring?"

"Don't play hard to get when I see that fucking cucumber bulging out of your shorts, fucking take me!"

Apollo smiled again.

"Does that mouth do anything else besides that goofy fucking smile!?" Alexa asked, angrily and impatiently.

Apollo hesitated for a moment, before lifting Alexa into the air and draping her legs over his shoulders.

"OH MY GOD!" Alexa exclaimed, her head nearly touching the ceiling as Apollo plunged his tongue deeper and deeper into her.

"EAT ME LIKE I'M YOUR LAST MEAL, FUCK!" Alexa screamed, bucking her hips, putting her left hand on the ceiling to steady herself.

"HIGHER!" She demanded, digging the nails on her right hand deep into his scalp.

Apollo obliged, wrapping his tongue around her clitoris.

"FUCK! I'M ABOUT TO CUM ALREADY!"

Apollo flipped her upside down, before sitting her on the ground.

"Suck my dick."

Alexa gave Apollo her best puppy dog eyes.

"Please let me finish first?"

"You'll finish when I want you to, suck my dick."

Alexa got up onto her knees and immediately pulled down Apollo's shorts and boxers and wrapped her lips around the head, stroking his 9 inches with both hands.

Apollo groaned, grabbing a handful of her blonde hair.

Alexa smiled, with his dick still in her mouth, enjoying the tables being turned. She pulled it out for a moment.

"I bet you love my little pink lips all over your big black cock." Alexa teased, licking it up and down before putting it back in her mouth and starting to deepthroat it a little bit.

"I do!" Apollo said, moaning a bit.

"Well too bad, you've had enough." Alexa said, standing up.

"Alexa, please!"

"Nope, I want to cum now."

"Alexa, I was so close, please let me cum in your mouth, babe."

"First of all, we're not a thing, don't call me babe. Second of all, cum in my mouth!? You!? Ew. Never. Third-"

Apollo picked Alexa up mid-sentence, inserting himself into her.

Her jaw dropped as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Be careful! Be careful!"

"Why?" Apollo smiled, knowing her answer.

"It's... it's a little bigger than what I'm used to." Alexa mumbled.

"Can't hear you."

Apollo inserted himself halfway in as Alexa involuntarily screamed.

"The biggest I've ever had is 5 inches can you PLEASE be careful with that thing!?"

"Nah, I wanna get in your guts." Apollo smiled, going even deeper.

Alexa gasped in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Oh-Okay, but... slowly?"

"As slow as you want me to."

Apollo began sucking on Alexa's neck, slowly pushing himself deeper into her.

"Fuck, Apollo." She moaned, sweetly and softly.

"You like that?"

"Yeah, you can go a little deeper if you want."

Apollo went balls deep into Alexa, causing her legs to begin shaking.

Much to his surprise, Alexa began kissing him.

Their tounges collided as Apollo picked up his pace, violently slamming in and out of Alexa.

Her groans and moans continued as Apollo kept up his punishing pace.

"Alexa I can't last much longer."

"Don't stop!"

"But I'm gonna-"

"I DON'T CARE, IF YOU PULL OUT I'M GONNA KILL YOU! FUCK ME!"

Apollo continued, beginning to groan as he got closer and closer.

"I... I love you." Apollo moaned.

"I love your dick!" Alexa moaned back.

"Close enough." Apollo shrugged, picking up his pace.

"OH SHIT! FUCK! PUNISH ME!"

"I'm cumming, babe." He moaned in her ear.

"YOU BETTER NOT STOP!" Alexa screamed, feeling Apollo continue to empty himself into her.

"Never." He said, breathlessly, going even faster.

"I'm so close! I'm so close!"

Alexa's mouth made ah O-Formation as she locked eyes with Apollo.

"Oh my god." She mouthed, beginning her orgasm.

Soon Alexa's screams and moans filled the room as Apollo allowed her to ride out her orgasm, before sitting her back in her chair.

"You tell anyone and you're dead." Alexa said, out of breath.

"Okay."

"Now get out of here, I have a Raw debut to prepare for."

"Am I still boring?"

"You're pretty entertaining when you're almost 10 inches deep in me." Alexa shrugged.

Apollo smiled again.

"I'll tell when I need you again, now go." Alexa said, beginning to get dressed.

Apollo nodded and left the locker room. He walked down the hall, where he was approached by Titus O'Neil.

"Hey Apollo! Welcome to Raw! Looking for any management!?"

"...nah, not at the moment."

Titus smiled, walking away.

"You'll come around!"


	3. Feel The Glow

**Sorry for the hiatus. I really like a lot of the ideas you guys left, thank you all! I think I'll have two more chapters this week (Charlotte/Becky and Seth/Bayley). Naomi/Alexa, Charlotte/AJ, Finn/Becky, and Bayley/Charlotte will probably be out within the next few weeks, keep leaving suggestions and reviews, and check out my other story What Charlotte Wants!**

 **Title: Feel The Glow  
Paring: Becky Lynch and Naomi  
Time Period: Smackdown Live, August 16th, 2016**

Becky Lynch and Carmella stood backstage, discussing their tag team match later in the night. Two weeks before, Becky was scheduled to face Eva Marie, who tripped on the ring steps, "injuring" herself. The match was rescheduled for last week's Smackdown, but was again cancelled, because Eva had a "wardrobe malfunction". Instead, she faced Alexa Bliss, and lost after Eva returned to ringside, distracting her. Carmella similarly had issues getting a fair one on one match with Natalya, being attacked by her pre-match two weeks before. However, last week, in her WWE debut, she got an upset win against the Canadian veteran. Tonight, Becky and Carmella were scheduled to face Natalya and Alexa, in the words of Smackdown General Manager Daniel Bryan, "killing two birds with one stone."

"I think Daniel just set this match up because there isn't enough space for two women's matches tonight." Becky said, crossing her arms, watching the show on the television screen backstage.

Carmella looked confused, as Becky continued to watch The Usos, Hype Bros, Vaudevillians, Ascension, Breezango, and American Alpha have their 12 man tag match.

"What are you talking about? Naomi got cleared to compete."

Becky looked a bit shocked. She had almost forgotten Naomi was on the Smackdown roster, due to her inactivity from injury.

"Oh, that's cool. Against Eva, I assume?"

"Yeah. Unless Eva breaks a nail or something during her entrance." Carmella laughed.

Becky laughed too, as the referee started to lose control of the match, with tag teams flying left and right.

While Carmella was paying attention to the monitor, Becky was paying attention to Carmella. Becky had developed a bad habit of checking out the other women in the locker room. In her defense, she was pretty sneaky with it. She'd done it almost once a week since she got called up to the main roster a year ago, and had only been caught one time, by Sasha Banks, about a month before Mania. When Sasha called her out on it, Becky simply said she was daydreaming and happened to be staring in her direction. Sasha seemed to believe her, and didn't question her further. No one knew about her interest in women, except maybe Sasha, and Becky was still coming to terms with it herself. Of course she looked at girls in the locker room, and maybe a few of them slipped into her imagination while pleasuring herself at night, but for the most part, she considered herself straight, so she never dared to tell any one of her colleagues if she ended up taking a liking to them.

"It's over." Carmella declared, as Chad Gable and Jason Jordan hit Aiden English with Grand Amplitude and pinned him for the win.

Just then, Naomi approached the girls in her new skin tight, colorful ring attire, wearing a backpack.

"Hey guys!"

Becky's eyes nearly jumped out of her skull, and her lips came apart, as Carmella turned around looked in shock.

"Oh my god! I love it!"

"Thanks! Really!?"

"Yes! Fab as fuck!" Carmella laughed, high-fiving her.

Becky still said nothing, her eyes still open wide and her jaw still slightly dropped. Throughout all her curiosity, she had never really looked at Naomi in a sexual way before. Her preferred type of woman was blonde and white, more specifically Charlotte and Natalya, and very recently, Carmella. Even though she definitely didn't find black women unattractive, her brief thing for Sasha faded away almost as quickly as it came, and she was over it after about a week. But for some reason, Naomi's attire was making her more attracted to her at that very moment than she had ever been to any woman on the roster.

"You okay, Becky?" Naomi asked.

"I-uh... it... it's great, I... I really, I just, I really like it." Becky stuttered, snapping out of her gaze.

"Wow, you're a terrible liar. I understand though, it's really loud, a lot of people won't like it." Naomi chuckled, completely misreading Becky's response.

Before Becky could respond, Carmella cut her off.

"Who cares what they think, as long as you like it? I for one think it's fab."

"So just a second ago it was fab as fuck, now it's just fab?" Naomi asked.

Carmella laughed.

"Correction, I think it's fab as fuck."

"Oh, take these." Naomi said, taking off her backpack, and handing each of them a black shirt, with her new "FEEL THE GLOW" design.

"Feel The Glow?" Carmella read.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later."

Naomi made her way to the gorilla position for her match, as Becky stared her down, admiring all her well complimented curves in her new attire.

"I don't know why you don't like it, it's so perfect for her." Carmella said.

Becky realized that lying and saying she didn't like Naomi's attire was a way better option than explaining to Carmella that her brain turned into mush due to the dirty thoughts that raced through her mind when she saw it, so she shrugged.

"I prefer duller colors."

The new modified version of Naomi's theme began playing through the monitor. Becky and Carmella looked on as the lights in the arena went dark, before Naomi came out, dancing in her glow in the dark attire.

"She got a new entrance!? Someone's hype." Carmella laughed.

"Fuck." Becky basically moaned out loud, involuntarily, as Naomi twerked for a short 3 seconds, before removing her backpack and handing glow sticks to the crowd.

Carmella turned to Becky in shock, with a huge smile.

"You're feeling the glow a little too much." she chuckled, before turning her attention back to the screen.

Becky snapped back to reality and simply covered her mouth, too embarrassed to respond. She had never zoned out like that before in her life.

Naomi handed a fan a t-shirt, before seductively dancing onto the ring ropes.

Carmella smiled and turned to look at Becky, who was biting her fist, watching Naomi sway her ass back and forth, before the camera switched angles, and she jumped over the top rope, into the ring.

"Well now I know why you were stuttering earlier." she laughed.

Becky once again snapped out of her daze, and immediately removed her fist from her mouth, looking at Carmella as if she had seen a ghost.

"It's okay, I can't say I'd blame you. If I was into girls I'd be loving that too."

"Into girls? No that's not... that's not why I was like that, I-"

"Becky, come on. You were looking at her how I look at leopard print."

Becky sighed.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone or treat you differently." Carmella shrugged.

"...thank you." Becky said, sheepishly, realizing there was no use lying about it anymore.

"EVA MARIE!... has been delayed due to traffic and will be unable to compete." the voice-over announcer said.

Carmella simply laughed, as Becky rolled her eyes.

Naomi disappointedly returned backstage.

"She didn't show up. She's smarter than I thought." Naomi said, walking back to the locker room.

Becky once again stared her up and down as she walked away.

* * *

In the middle of the tag match, Becky and Natalya both took each other out with diving crossbodies at the same time. As they both layed in the middle of the ring, the red lights and music signaling Eva Marie's entrance hit.

Eva slowly started walking towards the ring, before Naomi's music hit. Naomi came out, and began chasing Eva around ringside. As Becky and Natalya got to their feet, Eva ran into the ring, and Naomi followed her. Natalya quickly threw Naomi out of the ring as Eva escaped on the other side. Noticing her opportunity, Becky charged at Natalya, who countered with a roll-up.

"1...2..."

Becky kicked out, and flipped Natalya right into the Dis-Arm-Her, forcing her to tap out.

The crowd roared as Becky's music began playing, and Carmella got back into the ring.

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS, BY SUBMISSION, CARMELLA AND BECKY LYNCH!"

Becky hugged Carmella, as Naomi re-entered the ring. To Naomi's surprise, Becky pulled her in for a hug too, while Eva stood awkwardly on the ramp, realizing she had cost Natalya the match.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Carmella exclaimed, walking backstage, in between Becky and Naomi.

"Still excited to be on the main roster, I see." Becky said, teasingly.

"It's just so cool being in front of all those fans like that! And on live TV! It's gonna take a little bit to get used to this."

The girls entered the locker room.

"Dammit, I left my other clothes in the car." Carmella said, leaving Becky and Naomi alone.

Naomi laughed, as Becky's entire mood shifted. She wasn't exactly sure why, but a strong wave of anxiety seemed to wash over her the second Carmella left the room.

"One of these days someone is gonna catch up to Eva and snatch that red right off of her head." Naomi said, taking off her light up boots.

"Yeah, she's definitely got it coming!" Becky laughed, nervously, way too hard.

"...are you okay?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"...okay." Naomi shrugged, beginning to take her attire off. She pulled down the top part, revealing her bra, before turning away from Becky, and pulling it all the way down to her ankles, revealing her silk neon green panties. She turned back around to face Becky, who quickly looked away.

"Hey, Naomi?" Becky asked, still not looking at her.

"...that's me."

"If someone liked you, how would you want them to approach you about it?"

Naomi thought for a bit.

"Boldly. No beating around the bush. It's so much easier when guys just come out and say what they want, you know? I had to deal with trying to figure out if Jimmy liked me for 2 years before he told me, it was annoying. I never understood the point of hiding it, the worst I could say is no." Naomi laughed.

"Yeah, definitely, uh... you know that dance you do with your butt?" Becky asked, shakily, as her heartbeat kept increasing.

"You mean twerking?" Naomi asked, with another laugh.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, what about it?"

" _Boldly. No beating around the bush."_ Becky thought to herself, as her arm began involuntarily shaking.

"C-can you do it on me face?"

"What!?" Naomi asked, in complete shock, almost looking offended.

Becky stared back in shock as well. She couldn't even believe what she had just said.

Just then, Alexa Bliss, Natalya, and Eva Marie walked into the locker room, arguing over who's fault the tag match loss was.

"If you never came out there, we wouldn't have lost!" Alexa exclaimed.

"Wait wait wait, Alexa, where the hell were you when I needed you to break up that submission hold!?" Natalya asked, as Naomi continued to stare at Becky in shock.

"You tapped out so fast I didn't have time to get into the ring!"

Eva laughed as Natalya and Alexa continued to argue.

For the entire 4 minutes that it took them to argue and get dressed, Naomi continued standing there, with her attire around her ankles, looking at Becky with the same "what the fuck did you just say?" stare, while Becky stared back, still in disbelief of what she said.

Natalya, Alexa, and Eva left the room.

"Did you just ask me to twerk on your face?" Naomi said, as Carmella walked in the locker room, stopping in her tracks when she heard that.

"You know what, I'll just change in the bathroom." Carmella said, with an awkward smile, turning around and leaving.

"I don't know why I said that." Becky said, putting her hands on her head.

"But you definitely said it right? Like... I didn't imagine that or mishear it or anything?"

"...I'm so sorry."

"Lay down on that bench."

"What?" Becky asked confused.

"Lay down on that bench over there." Naomi said pointing.

"Why?"

"So I can twerk on your face." she said, as if it was obvious.

Becky's eyes got huge, and her eyebrows raised.

"What!?"

"...Okay, remember like 5 minutes ago when you asked me to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. You actually want to do it!?"

"Don't you want me to do it?" Naomi asked.

Becky had so many more questions, but decided to just go along with it. Without saying another word, she walked over to the bench and layed down.

Naomi followed her and stepped over the bench with one foot, positioning herself over Becky's head. Becky looked up, clearly seeing the outline of Naomi's vagina through her tight underwear.

"What if someone comes in?" Becky asked.

"Well, the mean girls took all their stuff and they're probably going home, Carmella already knows what's happening in here, and this is the girls locker room, so I don't think anyone else would come in." Naomi said, squatting down near Becky's face.

Becky began breathing even heavier.

"You ready?" Naomi asked.

"So ready." Becky replied.

Naomi began bouncing her ass up and down, repeatedly smacking Becky's forehead and nose with it. Becky couldn't help herself and reached down into her own underwear, beginning to rub her own clitoris.

"Enjoying yourself?" Naomi asked, slowing down a bit.

"Uh huh." Becky moaned, somehow breathing even heavier that before.

"Getting a little tired here."

"Oh my god!. I just... I've never seen an arse like that in me life, holy shit!"

"Arse." Naomi repeated to herself quietly, with a chuckle, as she stopped, and stepped her foot back onto the other side of the bench.

Becky sat up.

"Anything else?" Naomi asked.

"I wanna please you. And vice-versa."

"Okay." she shrugged.

Becky wanted to ask why Naomi was just going along with everything, but instead, she stood up and began kissing her. Naomi tentatively kissed back, and Becky licked Naomi's bottom lip once. Naomi immediately opened her mouth, letting Becky's tongue inside. Becky's hand wandered down into Naomi's panties, causing Naomi to moan into the kiss. Naomi grabbed Becky's bright orange hair, tangling it around her fingers as she started to push her tongue into Becky's mouth. Becky put both hands on Naomi's ass, alternating between squeezing it and smacking it. The two girls continued like this for a while, tasting each other's mouths, until Becky broke the kiss.

"Get on the bench on your knees and elbows." she said.

Naomi immediately complied, getting onto the bench, doggystyle.

Becky got behind her and sat on the bench. She pulled her panties down, kissing her ass a few times, before slowly sliding her tongue into Naomi's womanhood.

"Yes." Naomi moaned softly, starting to rub her own clit, and Becky began to tongue fuck her.

"Oh my god Becky!"

Becky continued, plunging as deep as she possibly could. As a result of that, her nose pressed hard against Naomi's asshole, adding a whole nother sensation to Naomi's pleasure.

"FUCK!" Naomi screamed, as Becky gave her a hard smack on the ass.

Becky continued her tongue assault on Naomi's vagina, loving the taste and smell of her, as she spanked her again.

"I'm so close! Bitch you better make me cum!"

Naomi began rubbing herself even faster.

"FUCK!"

Becky's heartbeat started increasing again. In the heat of the moment, without even thinking about it, Becky began licking Naomi's asshole.

Naomi gasped, as she rubbed even faster.

"I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING BECKY I'M CUMMING!"

Becky lowered her tongue back down, tasting Naomi's release, as she continued to cum. Becky kept going, not stopping. Naomi, sensitive from her orgasm, began trying to escape, but Becky grabbed her by her waist and held her down.

"BECKY! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE, PLEASE!"

Becky let her go and layed down on the bench.

Naomi stayed in position, recovering for a bit, before getting up and getting on top of Becky.

They kissed for a while longer. Naomi, tasting herself on Becky's lips, and Becky, getting wetter and wetter by the second.

Naomi broke the kiss and stood up, pulling Becky's boots, attire bottoms, and underwear down.

"I'm so close, you really don't have to do much work." Becky said, parting her legs.

Naomi immediately wrapped her tongue around Becky's clit and began sucking.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD FUCK! I WASN'T LYING WHEN I SAID YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO MUCH! I'M FUCKING CUMMING BABE! YOU WANNA TASTE IT?! FUCK! THAT'S RIGHT! FUCKING TASTE ME LIKE I TASTED YOU! DON'T WASTE A FUCKING DROP! FUCK!" Becky screamed, riding out her orgasm, and clutching Naomi's hair for dear life.

Naomi wrapped her tongue around Becky's clit again, and Becky gasped.

"FUCK! NO!"

"Can't take anymore!?" Naomi teased.

"I'm not a pussy like you, I don't have to tap out, I can lay here and take it." Becky moaned.

Naomi smirked, before returning to her clit.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! FUCK! YOU'RE FUCKING CHEATING! I CAN'T HANDLE IT RIGHT ON IT IT'S SO SENSITIVE RIGHT NOW! FUCK, BUT IT'S SO GOOD! HOLY SHIT!" Becky screamed, out of breath, while Naomi relentlessly pleased her with her tongue.

"Tapping out yet?" Naomi asked.

"YES!"

Naomi laughed, getting up from the bench, and beginning to get dressed, while Becky just layed there, completely happy. By the time Becky managed to sit up, Naomi was completely dressed and had her attire in her bag, which was over her shoulder.

"I've been wanting to do that to you for so long." Naomi said.

"You... you liked me? Since when?"

"When did you come to the main roster? Like 13 months ago? Since then."

"But... but you said you would want someone that likes you to be bold and come out and say it."

"Yeah, I want OTHER people to do it, that way I don't have to." Naomi said with a laugh.

Becky rolled her eyes and laughed as well.

"I still feel myself shaking. Is that what the Glow is? Cause I definitely felt that."

Naomi laughed again.

"You know, I only tapped out because I needed a break right? Like I just needed 5 minutes."

"So you're saying you wanna go again?" Becky asked.

"Maybe, meet me at my hotel room?"

"...isn't your husband going to be at your hotel room?"

"Duh."

"...he'd be okay with us having sex?"

"Okay with it!? He's a guy! He'll want to watch!"

Becky laughed, and kissed Naomi once more.

Naomi left, while Becky began getting dressed, beyond excited to feel the glow again later that night.


	4. Need A Hug?

**Title: Need A Hug?  
Paring: Seth Rollins and Bayley  
Time Period: Monday Night Raw, January 23rd, 2017**

Bayley was backstage, incredibly bored. Her only segment on the show was a pre-filmed interview with Corey Graves about her first Raw Women's Championship Match in 6 days at the Royal Rumble, against Charlotte. She sat next to Sasha Banks, near the catering table. Sasha was on crutches, due to her knee injury, a result of a combination of her grueling Iron Man match with Charlotte at Roadblock: End Of The Line, and the attack from Nia Jax the following night.

"I guess we're both sitting tonight out." Bayley shrugged.

"Oh, I'll be on the show alright."

Bayley chuckled.

"So, about my crush on Graves..."

"It's Graves this week?"

Bayley laughed.

"What do you mean this week?"

"You're sexually repressed, you have a crush on every guy in the locker room, you won't talk to any of them, you're still a virgin, have you even ever masturbated?"

"You're kinda talking loud, Sasha." Bayley whispered a bit, avoiding the question.

Bayley had sexual thoughts, just like everyone else, but whenever they came along, she just kinda ignored them. She didn't feel comfortable exploring them, and rarely even shared them with Sasha. Bayley always wanted to hook up with someone in the locker room, but considering she had trouble even talking about sex, let alone working up the courage to tell a guy she liked them, it was pretty impossible.

"You're 27 years old and you've never had an orgasm." Sasha whispered back.

Bayley sighed.

"I know." She said.

"Do you like girls?"

"No."

"Are you afraid of dick?"

"Of course not." Bayley scoffed.

"Then what's the problem?"

"...I just can't talk to guys like that. You know I'm not good with that stuff. And I don't really know much about it..."

"You're 27."

"Way to make me feel weird about it, Sasha." Bayley chuckled, trying to hide her annoyance. Usually Sasha would make a joke or two about Bayley's virginity, but tonight, she was really hammering the point home.

"This isn't funny. Do you want to die alone?"

Bayley's jaw dropped.

"Jeez, Sasha."

"I'm serious. Get dick. You're 27. Do you not fantasize?"

"I fantasize, Sasha, I'm just like you, except I'm just a virgin."

"Who's never even masturbated and is 3 years older than me!"

"Can you please stop yelling?" Bayley asked, with another laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's just... it's weird. It's like you have no sexual attraction to anyone."

"Well you know that's not true."

"What would you even do if a guy asked to fuck right now?" Sasha asked.

Bayley froze, not sure how to respond.

"Uh... well first, I'd... ya know, kiss him a bit and stuff... and then... maybe get on my knees and... you know..."

"Get on your knees and what?"

"...you know what I'm trying to say."

"You're 27 and you can't say the phrase 'suck his dick'?"

"It just feels dirty saying stuff like that." Bayley shrugged.

"Say 'I'd suck his dick', Bayley."

"...no..."

Sasha sighed.

"You're not leaving this arena with your hymen intact."

Sasha started to hobble away, with her crutches.

"Where are you going?"

"Finding someone for you."

"Sasha, wait!" Bayley said, chasing after her.

"What?"

"...I really like Seth Rollins." Bayley smiled, shyly.

Sasha nodded, before walking away. Bayley smiled a bit, liking the idea, until the reality hit her. She was about to actually have sex. That is if Seth even said yes. She started to fear that he'd reject her. Bayley was very attractive, but she didn't exactly ooze sexuality, and she figured her innocent demeanor wasn't exactly a turn-on. She dwelled on that thought for a few minutes, until Sasha returned.

"He's down."

"That was fast."

"So what's your gameplan?" Sasha asked.

"Uh... do I need one?"

"Yes! First of all, get rid of this."

Sasha removed the hair-tie from Bayley's side ponytail, and her hair fell to her shoulders.

"Now you look like an adult." Sasha smiled.

Bayley rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Okay so what are you going to do to turn him on?"

"...I'll...I don't know, wink at him?"

Sasha sighed.

"What's something you would say to turn him on?"

"...I love you?"

Sasha facepalmed.

"I didn't tell him you were a virgin, so can you try not to make it obvious when you talk to him?"

"What turns guys on?"

"I don't know, lots of stuff."

"Can I have phrases, please?"

"It can't sound like a fucking script, Bayley, it has to be natural. But I guess I can give you some tips."

"Please?"

"Guys like praise. Let him know how good he's doing if he's doing well, suggest things you want him to do if he's not. Maybe throw in the occasional 'daddy' here and there, most guys like that."

"Okay." Bayley nodded.

"Also, talk about how big his dick is. Like a lot. Like act kinda surprised. Guys love that."

"What if it's not that big?"

"Even if it-wait. You haven't seen the pic?"

"No, of course not. Why would I look at someone's leaks? That's wrong."

Sasha chuckled a bit.

"You're so innocent. It's a decent size, but exaggerate. Act like it's the biggest thing you've ever seen... have you seen a dick?"

"Only when Enzo got locked out of his locker room." Bayley shrugged.

Sasha began laughing.

"I'm sorry, that's hilarious."

"Thanks."

"Be waiting in his locker room, he has a match with Zayn and the winner goes to the Royal Rumble."

"Only one of them is gonna be in the rumble!?"

"Yeah, Steph hates them both, I guess." Sasha shrugged.

Sasha hobbled away once again, while Bayley went to her own locker room to prepare herself.

* * *

Bayley sat on the bench in Seth's locker room, nervously watching Seth and Sami's match. As Seth was about to pin Sami, Triple H's music hit and the crowd went wild.

"Uh oh." Bayley said, covering her mouth.

Seth anxiously looked around the arena, waiting for his former friend, and current boss to attack him once again. When he realized Hunter wasn't coming out, he turned his attention back to Sami, who immediately rolled him up, for a quick pin.

Bayley gasped.

"HERE'S YOUR WINNER, SAMI ZAYN!"

Bayley simply stared at the screen in disbelief, as Seth stood in the ring, furious.

After a while, Seth walked into the locker room, still fuming.

"Hey... Do you need a hug?" Bayley asked, nervously.

Seth said nothing, locking the door.

"...don't be mad, you don't even need the Rumble to get a title shot, I'm sure you'll be in the title picture by Mania anyway, and-"

Seth immediately grabbed Bayley by the hair and roughly titled her head to the side.

"First, I blow my knee, and lose MY World Title... THEN, I come back, and win what's RIGHTFULLY MINE, and have it taken away from me by that lunatic, Ambrose cashing in, and when I get my rematch, it's a fucking triple threat, and Roman blows it by getting pinned, then, that sneaky fucking Balor weasels his way into beating me at Summerslam for the Universal title, and then when I'm about to pin Kevin Owens and get the world title I DESERVE, Hunter turns on me, and NOW, I'm out of the rumble, and robbed of yet ANOTHER opportunity to get my title back. I have 14 MONTHS of frustration to take out, and if you can't handle that, you need to leave right now. Do you understand me?"

"I-I, yeah, I-I understand... you can, um... you can t-take your frustration out on me, Seth." Bayley said, nervously.

"You have a fucking great ass, Bayley, you know that?"

"Th-thanks. Some... some people say that sometimes online and stuff like that, but no one's ever said it to me in pers-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Seth forced her to stand, by pulling her hair upwards, before turning around and bending her over the bench. Bayley felt her heart rate increasing, as Seth pulled down her pants and underwear at once, and they sat around her ankles. Immediately she felt a rough smack on her ass.

"I'm gonna spank you until I decide it's red enough." Seth said, smacking it again.

Bayley wanted to say something dirty about making her ass as red as the Universal title, but she decided it'd either be cheesy, or just make him even more mad.

Seth continued the slaps, beginning to earn light moans from Bayley, until he pulled her off of the bench, by her hair, and forced her to drop to her knees in front of him.

Bayley shut her eyes, wincing at the pain in her knees and head from Seth's roughness, as well as the stinging from Seth's spanking. When she opened them, his pants and boxers were already pulled down.

"Wow, it's so-"

Before Bayley could finish her sentence jammed his dick into her mouth, roughly face fucking her.

Bayley gagged as Seth increased his pace, pulling her hair even harder.

"You fucking like that?" Seth asked, pulling it out, allowing her to catch her breath.

"C-can... can you do it slower?"

Seth yanked her hair, forcing her to look up at him.

"Ask me to fuck your face slowly and say please." Seth demanded, through gritted teeth.

Bayley took a deep breath.

"Can you fuck my face slow, please, daddy?"

Bayley noticed Seth's penis twitch a bit as soon as she said that last word. He immediately put it back in, this time with slower, more methodical strokes, but equally as deep.

"You ever had anybody dominate your mouth like this?" Seth asked, pulling it out again.

"No one ever could, you're so big, daddy." Bayley said, in the sexiest voice she could muster. She smirked a bit, making a mental note to brag to Sasha later about how well her dirty talk went.

Seth suddenly let go of his grip of Bayley's hair, and lifted her by her waist, before sitting her on the bench. Then, he got on his knees in front of her and pulled her pants and underwear from around her ankles, in order to spread her legs.

Bayley sharply gasped as Seth started eating her out.

"Oh my god!" Bayley moaned, covering her mouth.

She slowly tangled her fingers in his hair, as her whole body shook.

"You're so amazing, Seth, I love it!"

Seth only got more aggressive every time Bayley spoke.

After a while, Seth stopped, and stood up. He lifted her legs, and squatted a bit, lining himself up at Bayley's entrance.

Before Bayley could warn Seth, he immediately roughly thrust into her, stopping when he heard the disturbing loud scream that escaped Bayley's lips.

"WHAT'S WRONG!?" Seth yelled, as Bayley sobbed.

Bayley was unable to say anything, as Seth pulled out and sat down next to her.

"Are... are you a virgin or something!?"

Bayley nodded, as she cried a bit more.

"I'm so sorry! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't... want you... to reject me... and I'm kinda... embarrassed... cause I'm almost 30... and I've never done it." Bayley said between deep breaths, her hands covering her eyes.

"I wouldn't reject you over that, there's nothing wrong with being virgin, Bayley." Seth said, putting his arm around her.

"Even at 27?"

"Well... that is a little late, but who cares?"

Bayley sighed.

"Maybe you're not ready for all that just yet."

"I'm sorry, Seth, I-"

Bayley gasped as Seth once again spread her legs, returning to pleasing her with his tongue.

"S-Seth I... FUCK!" Bayley moaned, wincing in pleasure, as she pushed hard on the back of Seth's head.

Seth continued, lifting Bayley into the air.

"Seth, I!... I think I know what's happening! Oh my god!" Bayley moaned, beginning her orgasm.

Bayley moaned, as Seth began to bounce her up and down on his tongue.

Once Bayley finished, Seth sat her back onto her knees, and put his dick back into her mouth, beginning to fuck her face once again.

"You innocent little-" Seth groaned under his breath, before loudly exhaling.

Bayley moaned, the vibration surrounding Seth's cock.

He immediately pulled out of her mouth, grabbed her hair, and started to stroke himself, beginning to cum on Bayley's face.

Bayley simply closed her eyes, allowing him to finish.

Seth handed Bayley a towel, and she wiped her face clean as he sat down on the bench.

"We'll have to do the real thing sometime." Seth said, as Bayley put her underwear and pants back on.

"Yeah... I'd like that." She panted, out of breath.

Bayley finished getting dressed, and Seth winked at her, as she left the locker room.


	5. What Sasha Wants

**This one just randomly came to me, as this is my new favorite ship. Let me know if I should make this a full story!**

 **Title: What Sasha Wants  
Paring: Sasha Banks and Carmella  
Time Period: Smackdown, May 30th, 2017**

Fresh off the announcement of the first ever Money In The Bank Ladder Match, Carmella was backstage, excited, with James Ellsworth.

"Carmella, this is your moment! You're gonna climb that ladder, and-"

"This is the girl's locker room." Carmella said, just before they walked in.

"Oh, right... sorry." Ellsworth slowly backed away, and Carmella entered the locker room, as Becky and Charlotte, who she had just finish brawling with, side-eyed her and left, leaving her in the empty large room.

Carmella rolled her eyes and sighed, before heading to her locker. The second she took her hat off, she felt a hand, tangling in her hair.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Carmella yelled, as the hand pushed her head forward, and she felt another hand, pushing her lower back. She was pressed against the locker from behind, unable to see who was behind her.

"You don't watch commercials on Raw?" Sasha asked, teasingly.

"What are you doing here!?"

"I'm managing Rich on 205 Live tonight." She said, beginning to remove Carmella's top.

Carmella started pushing Sasha's hands away.

"Wait!"

Sasha laughed a bit, feeling Carmella's heart pounding faster and faster, as she pressed her chest against Carmella's back.

"You were talking all that shit, and now you wanna act shy?"

* * *

 _May 7th, 2017_

 _"So... who ya snapchattin'?" Bayley asked, teasingly, as Sasha hid her phone._

 _"Nun ya business." Sasha replied, in the same teasing voice, as Apollo and Titus chuckled from the front seat._

 _Sasha opened the snap from Carmella that read "Summerslam weekend? Lmao, only time our schedules line up."._

 _"Hmm, Carmella. Interesting." Bayley said, as Titus and Apollo laughed, and Sasha immediately turned her phone face down._

 _"Stop reading my fucking messages!"_

 _"Curiosity killed that cat."  
_

 _"Yeah and it's gonna kill you next." Sasha threatened. Bayley smiled and rolled her eyes._

 _"So, you like girls now, huh?" Apollo teased._

 _"No!"_

 _"We're just messing with you... but you are being kinda secretive about those messages." Bayley shrugged._

 _Sasha said nothing, typing "don't think I can't pull up to Smackdown and get what I want", and hitting send._

 _"At the rate this traffic is going, we ain't getting to the hotel until halfway through Raw." Titus said._

 _Apollo laughed._

 _"It's Sunday."_

 _"Exactly."_

 _Bayley and Sasha laughed too, as Sasha opened Carmella's message. She said "During the show?" with laughing emojiis._

 _Sasha lowered her eyebrows a bit and typed "I'm not laughing, you think I won't make you cum in front of the entire locker room and show them all who you belong to?"_

 _"Okay, I just read something I didn't want to read." Bayley said, as Sasha's eyes got huge._

 _"I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING STOP!" Sasha yelled, punching her in the arm._

 _"Sorry."_

 _"What'd you read?" Apollo asked, with a laugh._

 _"Nothing." Bayley said, trying not to look at Sasha._

 _Apollo nodded, knowing it must've been something sexual, or really private, as Sasha glared at Bayley, while she hit send._

 _The car ride was awkwardly silent for a bit, as Sasha got a message from Carmella, saying "Maybe when you walk in I'll drop to the ground and kiss your feet so everyone will know right away that The Boss owns me."_

 _Sasha looked over to see if Bayley read that message over her shoulder. She hadn't. Sasha typed "I'm gonna fucking take you the second I see you."_

 _Carmella responded instantly. "If I don't take you first."_

* * *

"I just... I never thought you'd actually show up, I-"

"You thought I was bluffing?" Sasha asked, roughly smacking her ass.

Carmella gasped, as Sasha tightened the grip on her hair.

Just then, she heard footsteps walking into the locker room.

Carmella desperately tried to push Sasha away, put Sasha wouldn't let go, and put her mouth on Carmella's ear.

"Don't deny me." Sasha whispered, in almost a begging tone, sending chills down Carmella's spine, as Natalya walked in.

"What did I just walk into?" She asked, confused.

"Tell her." Sasha demanded, forcing Carmella roughly onto her knees, as Natalya gasped and took a step back. Carmella winced at the impact.

"Tell. Her."

Carmella said nothing.

"Tell her, you fucking worthless piece of shit!" Sasha scolded, roughly kneeing Carmella in the back, and pulling her hair harder, as she grew angrier.

Carmella groaned in pain.

"I'm just gonna go now." Natalya said, beginning to leave.

"Not until she tells you what I want her to tell you!"

Natalya stopped in her tracks, sensing Sasha's tone of voice. Carmella stared at Natalya, her glazed eyes coming from a combination of pain, disbelief, and sexual arousal.

"Th-The Boss owns me." she said, weakly.

"Say it like you mean it."

"The Boss owns me." Carmella said, with more conviction.

"Now kiss my feet." Sasha smiled, letting her grip of Carmella's hair go, in order to begin taking off her shoes and socks, as Natalya awkwardly left.

Sasha roughly snatched a handful of Carmella's hair again.

"Listen, you stupid bitch, don't you ever embarrass me like that again! I don't care if Cass, Vince, or your own fucking parents walk through that door, you look them in the eyes and tell them who owns you, do I make myself clear!?"

"Y-yes Boss. I'm sorry, Boss."

Carmella heard more foot steps.

Sasha smirked at her, as Naomi walked in.

"Hey Sash-uh... what the..."

"The Boss owns me." Carmella explained immediately, as Sasha let Carmella's hair go, and layed on the bench, putting her right foot near Carmella's face.

"Open your mouth." Sasha demanded, as Naomi stood, unsure of what to do or say.

Carmella complied immediately, as Sasha stuck her big toe in Carmella's mouth.

"Well I'm just gonna change and be on my way." Naomi said, awkwardly walking to her locker.

"Suck the other ones too." Sasha said, completely ignoring Naomi.

Carmella did what she was told, as Naomi simply stared into her locker, as she changed clothes.

"You know what, you're a disgusting slut anyway, lick between my toes... yeah, like that."

Carmella worked her tongue in-between Sasha's toes, as Sasha took a deep sigh, beginning to slide her own hand into her pants.

"Lick up and down from the heel of my foot to the toes, like all over the sole. The whole bottom of my foot." Sasha instructed, as Naomi left.

Carmella continued, starting to nibble on the sides and top of Sasha's foot, without being told to.

"Fuck, you like doing that?"

"Mmhmm." Carmella nodded.

"Well good, I have another one for you. Open up." Sasha said, lifting up her left foot.

Carmella opened her mouth, for Sasha once again, immediately, and began sucking her other big toe. Carmella closed her eyes, imagining this happening in a more intimate setting, and in a less demeaning way.

* * *

 _April 12th, 2017_

 _Carmella sat in her hotel room, looking nervously at her phone, almost afraid to send the message she had typed in Sasha's instagram inbox. But she nervously hit send. It was the first message she had ever sent to Sasha, via social media or text. The message read "Hey Sasha! Did you see me tonight?"_

 _Carmella had spoken to Sasha a few times in NXT, and they frequently liked each other's social media pictures, but little did Sasha know, Carmella had slowly started to fall for her, from afar. She heard whispers that the WWE Draft the year before would bring her to the main roster, and she hoped it would land her on the same show as Sasha. They proved to be true, and Carmella was called up, but she was drafted to Smackdown Live, while Sasha remained on Raw. The Superstar Shakeup passed the night before, and Carmella wasn't moved to Raw, however, the rumors of Sasha being unhappy on Raw began to spread more and more. Sadly for Carmella, Smackdown Live didn't get Sasha, and instead got Lana, Tamina, and Charlotte Flair._

 _The phone vibrated, and Carmella gasped, before realizing it was a notification from Natalya's group chat, that included her and Tamina, that existed for the sole purpose of discussing stopping Charlotte from taking over the women's division. Carmella muted the group chat, and sat in her hotel bed, watching an episode of Friends._

 _She sat for a while, before receiving a notification from Sasha, that simply read "didn't watch". Carmella immediately typed "I wore a really dark shade of lipstick. Trying something new, haha!". She cringed at how awkward the message was. She wanted to un-send it, but it was too late. The little notification telling her Sasha read it had already popped up. Carmella stared at the phone for what felt like 3 minutes, before she read Sasha's response. A simple "lol". Carmella facepalmed, trying to figure out how to extend the conversation. "Wyd?" she typed. Sasha usually responded to text messages after about 7 to 10 minutes, however this time, she began typing instantly. "What do you want?". Carmella sighed, assuming she was starting to get on Sasha's nerves. "Nothing. I'm sorry.". Again, uncharacteristically, Sasha replied quickly, saying "Obviously you messaged me for a reason, I don't like small talk so get to the point lol"._

 _Carmella sat for a while, debating on what to do. She decided to just come clean, and get it over with once and for all. "I know we don't know each other very well and we rarely talk, but I have feelings for you, and I thought they'd go away, but it's been a year and I'm still falling in love with you and I don't know why I'm telling you but I just had to get it off my chest." Carmella ran her hands through her hair, afraid to read Sasha's response._

 _This time, Sasha took her usual 10 minutes to respond, before saying "Aren't you dating Cass?". Carmella sighed, and typed "Unfortunately.". Sasha replied quickly, saying "I'm very flattered but I don't feel the same way.". Carmella simply typed "I understand." and tried to go to sleep. She laid with her eyes closed for about 2 minutes, before her phone vibrated. She opened her phone and nearly dropped it as she saw a message that read "You're sexy as fuck tho". The sender? Sasha Banks. Carmella freaked out a bit for about a minute before responding with "Thanks, not as much as you.". Sasha again responded quickly, saying "Snapchat name?._

 _Carmella gave Sasha her Snapchat username, and within minutes, received a selfie on snapchat, of Sasha, who was also in bed, with the caption "it's me". Carmella, still confused about Sasha's mixed signals, took a selfie that took about 20 attempts, and sent it to her with the same caption._

 _Sasha sent her a text message via snapchat. "I don't want a relationship or anything like that but I kinda wanna sit on your face.". Carmella's eyes got huge and she smiled a bit, as she took a deep sigh and responded. "Lol wow, so you just want sex?". Sasha responded immediately "Yeah but the way you're acting, I'm not sure if I want it.". Carmella's smile immediately disappeared. She typed "What do you mean?". Sasha replied, saying "You're gonna get your feelings hurt. You're coming into my DMs at 2 in the morning talking about you love me and shit, lmao. I'm not really looking for love, I'm just looking for someone hot to fuck, and dominate, but you're gonna be hurt when I emotionally neglect you afterwards.". Carmella knew it was true. Her heart was already hurting knowing Sasha didn't feel the same way, but all the talk about sex with Sasha was starting to make her lust take control of the conversation. Carmella typed "No I'm down haha. No strings attached.". It took a little while, but Sasha replied with "That's what Becky said. We were good friends. She hates me now. We're not friends anymore.". A fire of jealousy started to burn through Carmella's body from even thinking about Sasha hooking up with someone else. She wanted to ask more questions about her and Becky. It was at that moment she realized she should stop pursuing Sasha, but for some reason, she couldn't. She lifted a shirt and sent a picture of her semi-revealing bra, with the caption "You're gonna turn down this?". A few minutes passed, and Sasha responded with a picture of her ass, with the caption "you don't know how many friendships this has ruined" with some laughing emojiis. Carmella typed "We aren't close friends anyway."._ _She waited for what seemed like forever, before looking surprised at the long long text she received. "Ground rules. First off, when and if this happens, don't tell anyone. Best friends included, they shouldn't even know about this conversation. Secondly, I'm rough. Really rough. If you don't want to be called degrading names, slapped around a bit, or spat on, you have to let me know. And even then, I might get to caught up in the heat of the moment and do it anyway. Thirdly, don't call me Sasha during it, call me The Boss, unless you like me spitting in your face, cause that's probably what I'll do if you don't call me The Boss. And finally, you don't cum without permission. If you do, you'll be punished, and trust me, you won't enjoy it. I've warned you sufficiently to the point where if you come crying to me about how you want more than just sex with me, I won't feel bad. Infact I'll probably block you lmao.". Carmella uncomfortably stared at the last sentence of that message, before typing "Where do I sign? lol"._

* * *

"CARMELLA!" Sasha yelled, as Carmella snapped out of her flashback and wiped her eyes, realizing she had let out a couple tears. She took Sasha's toes out of her mouth.

"Huh?"

"I said now lick the bottom of that foot." Sasha said, coldly.

Carmella sat, surprised at Sasha didn't mention her crying at all. Sasha tilted her head in confusion. Carmella could sense the anger in her facial expression.

"Are you stupid!?"

"No."

"I asked twice now!"

Carmella began licking Sasha's sole as Sasha slowly softened her glare. Carmella noticed Sasha getting more and more into in, as her eyes started to squint, and her moans became more passionate, as she continued to pleasure herself.

"Fuck that turns me on so much." Sasha whined, unable to stay still.

"Are you close, Boss?"

Sasha moaned again and nodded.

"Can I finish you off, Boss?"

"Not yet, but I know you wanna taste." Sasha said, sitting up, and putting her fingers in Carmella's mouth.

"Mmhmm." Carmella said, nodding.

"Stand." Sasha said, standing up, pushing her fingers against the roof of Carmella's mouth. Carmella stood up as she was told.

Sasha removed Carmella's top, and her eyes got huge, as she noticed Carmella's Calvin Klein bra. She grabbed Carmella's throat, shoving her into the locker.

Carmella closed her eyes, as the pain in the back of her head pulsed.

"Are you wearing the matching panties!?" Sasha exclaimed, yanking Carmella's attire bottoms down, finding out the answer for herself.

"Yeah, I didn't kn-"

Sasha cut her off with a kiss, slipping her tongue into Carmella's mouth.

* * *

 _April 30th, 2017_

 _Sasha sat in her hotel room, peeking over at Bayley, who was asleep in the other twin bed across the room. She slowly typed her Snapchat message. "Hey."._

 _It was 3am. And her last conversation with Carmella ended with a passive aggressive argument about Sasha's seemingly intentional mean attitude towards her. She wasn't expecting a response. Especially within seconds. The response read "Hi.". Sasha immediately sent "I love that picture you posted, I came to it earlier. If you're wearing those underwear whenever we fuck I'm gonna lose my mind."_

 _Bayley rustled a bit in her bed, scaring Sasha, as Carmella sent "I'm still wearing them.", to which Sasha typed "Prove it." within seconds. Carmella sent "Be nice to me for a while and I might send pics.". Sasha rolled her eyes. Carmella had been complaining about Sasha's rudeness for a few days now. Sasha typed "Send pics please."._

 _Carmella opened it and didn't respond. Sasha frowned at the phone after 5 minutes, then typed "Please...". 10 minutes passed, with no response from Carmella. Sasha started to type "You know I only act the way I do so I don't fall for you.", but she immediately backspaced it, instead sending "I'm sorry for being a bitch the past few days.". Carmella responded immediately, typing "It's been more than a few days.". Sasha sighed, responding "Sorry. You know how I am.". She didn't get a response. Tears started to form in Sasha's eyes, realizing she would have to give a legitimate apology to get what she wanted. She typed "Carmella I'm sorry for ignoring you, and being short answered all the time, and acting like I don't care about you, I just don't want you to think this is more than what it is." which wasn't a complete lie. She was trying to convince Carmella that this wasn't an emotional thing, but she left out the fact that she was struggling to convince herself of that as well. Carmella responded saying "That doesn't mean you can't be nice to me, treat me with respect, and act like I matter to you.". Sasha winced, thinking about her treatment of Carmella. She simply typed "Sorry.". She didn't receive a response for a while. Just as she started to type a message apologizing again, she recieved a picture message from Carmella. She opened it, and saw her "friend with benefits" had been truthful, and she was still wearing the underwear. Sasha looked over at Bayley's bed, trying to decide whether she could masturbate without waking her up. She typed " I wanna just shove my face in your ass, babe.". Sasha gasped a bit, realizing she called her "babe", but it was too late, she'd already sent it._

* * *

Carmella was pinned against the lockers, as Sasha motorboated her ass, through the panties. Carmella took a deep sigh of pleasure, as Sasha bent her over, and began teasing her, by licking.

"Please pull them down, Boss."

Sasha immediately complied, beginning to tongue fuck her.

Carmella gasped, beginning to rub her own clitoris. She moaned more and more, but immediately stopped rubbing herself, realizing she was getting too worked up, and hadn't gotten permission to cum yet.

"Do you want to cum first, or?" Carmella moaned, her tone of voice erratic from pleasure and sensitivity.

"Hmm?" Sasha asked, turning her neck and crawling through Carmella's legs, to lick her clitoris.

"Oh my god! Boss, you're gonna make me cum b-but I don't have permission yet, can I cum please!?"

"Uh-uh." Sasha said, continuing to please her with her mouth.

"Oh god! You're gonna make me!"

Sasha backed up a bit.

"Control yourself." She said, before putting her tongue back on Carmella's clit.

Carmella winced, closing her eyes and grabbing Sasha's hair.

"I can't!"

"Then it looks like you better ask again."

"CAN I PLEASE CUM PLEASE, BOSS!?"

"How bad do you want it?" Sasha asked, beginning to finger Carmella, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head. She twisted Carmella's legs, so that Carmella's back was pinned against the lockers, while Sasha was on her knees in front of her.

"I'M GONNA DO IT RIGHT NOW, IT'S HAPPENING, CAN I PLEASE CUM PLEASE?!" Carmella yelled desperately, feeling herself going over the edge and doing anything in her power to resist it.

"Yeah." Sasha shrugged, casually, before continuing to please Carmella with her mouth.

Carmella repeatedly slammed the back of her own head against the locker, as her moans and screams rang throughout the locker room. She was unable to form words, as Sasha allowed her to ride it out. Carmella slowly let go of her death grip on Sasha's hair, almost surprised that her hand hadn't turned purple from how hard she grabbed it.

"My turn." Sasha smiled, kissing her again. Carmella tasted herself on Sasha's tongue, as she slid her hand down into her jeans and underwear, and began teasing Sasha's clit with her fingers.

Sasha immediately broke the kiss.

"You don't get to tease me, do it like you mean it."

Carmella smirked.

"I already got mine. I'll go as slow as I want."

Sasha tried to glare at Carmella, but she couldn't help but smile. Deep down, she liked the tables being turned.

"Don't you wanna hear me moaning your name?"

Carmella chuckled, and nodded her head yes, before increasing her pace and pressure.

Sasha moaned loudly.

"My name isn't 'uh'." Carmella said.

"Oh fuck!" Sasha moaned, turned on by Carmella's sudden defiance and dominance.

"That's not it either."

"Carmella, baby I'm so close!"

"Baby?"

"Yes." Sasha moaned, as Carmella began to suck and kiss on her neck.

"I was a stupid bitch a minute ago, I'm your baby now?" Carmella asked, in Sasha's ear.

Sasha hugged her close.

"You're mine."

"I love you." Carmella whispered, sucking on her neck again.

"I-I luh-oh my god I'm gonna cum!" Sasha moaned out.

"You love what?"

"I'm cumming, fuck! Yes, Carmella!"

"Say you love me!" Carmella demanded, as Sasha rotated her hips, greedily grinding against Carmella's hand for more pleasure as she came.

Sasha said nothing, simply kissing her. She broke the kiss, and noticed Carmella's sad facial expression.

They awkwardly stood, looking at each other, panting for a while, until Sasha simply buttoned her jeans, and sat down, to put her socks and shoes back on.

Carmella found herself unable to move, and stood there, waiting for Sasha to say something.

"That was great."

"...yeah." Carmella said, unable to hide the heartbreak in her facial expression.

"Summerslam weekend, right?"

"That's 3 months from now."

"You can wait 3 months." Sasha smiled. Carmella didn't smile back.

"Can we go get something to eat together after the show tonight?"

"No." Sasha said, immediately, standing up.

"Can we hang out at all after the show?"

"Did you wanna fuck some more?"

"No, I just wanted to spend time with you."

Sasha sighed, and shook her head no, before turning to leave.

"Wow." Carmella said, aloud, trying not to cry.

Sasha turned around one last time to take a look at Carmella, but found herself unable to find the right words to say, so she turned around, and left the locker room.

After another 5 minutes of standing alone, Carmella sadly slowly began to re-dress herself.


End file.
